


Gift

by soleil77



Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Light Angst, Poetry, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short Story, spoilers for Dimimari's ending card, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil77/pseuds/soleil77
Summary: day 7 Free DayDimitri and Marianne celebrate a birthday.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Another tanka poem and a short scene for today~ A little bittersweet and based off their ending text ^^;

Our time together

penned on page, heart, memory.

Not one a regret.

From tears shed to the smiles shared.

Hands entwined til your last breath.

* * *

“Marianne?”

With a last look over the day’s entry, Marianne gingerly tucked a single Lily of the Valley bloom and closed her journal. She turned and walked over to the voice.

Dimitri sat in one armchair, pouring tea into the two cups on the table. A sweet scent filled the room.

He smiled. “Ready?”

Marianne’s heart filled with joy. It was a quiet way to end the already lovely day. Although, many would say her birthday celebration had been a rather quiet affair, on account of her position as Queen, without a parade or a grand ball to go along with it.

Instead, a vase of beautiful Lily of the Valley Blooms had greeted her this very morning. The dainty petals were fresh and bright. A pile of letters and small gifts from her friends had waited on her desk. The simple picnic for two and a horse ride to celebrate her birthday. 

For Marianne, the company and kind words of loved ones, people and animals alike, had been all she ever needed.

“Would like anything else, my love?”

Marianne placed a kiss against Dimitri’s cheek, shaking her head once, and sat in the adjoining armchair.

She held out a hand, which Dimitri accepted. Callouses underlined his fingers and palm, but it was no matter. He moved her hands toward his lips and left a soft kiss before settling it between the space of their two armchairs. 

Fingers gently interlocked, full of love and happiness.

_Gift FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap for Dimimari week! Thank you for reading my stories and poems ^^ I hope to write more for Dimimari~


End file.
